


Thump.

by FriendlyPoltergeist



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Also I find it kinda funny that all my works are for completely different fandoms with no connection, Carla’s POV, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drabble, Experimental Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, POV Carla, POV Second Person, Short, or would that be major?, please I want to make this better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyPoltergeist/pseuds/FriendlyPoltergeist
Summary: Carla is the only person left in the gym. (From Carla’s pov at the end of Cains Not Able)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Thump.

You’re fighting over the ball with Jerome like it’s the most important thing in the world.

The New Kid comes over, the ball rises in a perfect arc, and smacks into the teacher’s head. She charges over, red with rage, and- Jeez.

You didn’t know she had it in her. But you’ve seen worse. You start making perfect throws, the ball bouncing rythmically after each one. That’ll show Jerome.

Thunk. Nugget leaves.  
Thunk. Ted leaves.  
Thunk. New Kid leaves.  
Thunk. Felix leaves.  
Thunk. Buggs leaves.  
Thunk. You’re alone.  
Thunk. You’re not stupid.   
Thunk. You know Felix hates his brother.  
Thunk. And that both brats have been scheming with New Kid all day.  
Thunk. One of them will be dead by the end of the day. You can’t bring yourself to care.  
Thump. You hear a scream.


End file.
